99th Chaos Games Tribute List
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Once again, the slaves of Perim must do their worst nightmare... The Chaos Games. Children are chosen to go and kill each other for the riches and glory. But, this Games are changing... **NEED OCS!**


The 100th Chaos Games Tribute List

Me : Well, this here is a crossover OC list from The Hunger Games (which is a AWESOME trilogy) and Chaotic (my first fandom, therefore special to my heart). Well, this is the format. Just before we do this, here are the Districts.

* * *

1- Jewelry/Luxuries (In Mipedian Desert)

2 - Medicine and Peacekeepers (In Mount. Pillar)

3 - Electronics (In Mipedian Desert)

4 - Fishing, anything fish related (In the Overworld)

5 - Splicing DNA (In Mount. Pillar)

6 - Scientific Research (In Mipedian Desert)

7 - Trees, Lumber, Construction (In the Overworld)

8 - Textiles (In the Underworld)

9 - Generating Electricity (In the Underworld)

10 - Raising Livestock and Cattle (In Mount. Pillar)

11 - Agriculture (In the Overworld)

12 - Coal Mining (In the Underworld)

* * *

Name -

Nickname (optional and can be anything) -

District (look up) -

Looks (Skin tone, eye color, hair color, etc.) -

Markings (tattoos, scars, etc.) -

Age (12-18) -

Personality -

Life Story (As much details as possible) -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Normal Clothing -

Talents -

Weapon of Choice (bow and arrows, swords, knifes, spears, etc.) -

Fear -

* * *

Examples (And my OCs)

Name - Stephanie Kalinkas

Nickname (optional and can be anything) - Steph

District (look up) - District 12

Looks (Skin tone, eye color, hair color, etc.) - tan skin, ice-blue eyes, long black hair that is in the mid-back

Markings (tattoos, scars, etc.) - Long, ragged scars on back

Age (12-18) - 15

Personality - Stephanie is ruthless and sarcastic, and loves to beat people. She protects and loves her twin brother Kaz with all of her heart. But, she is kinda falling for Tom, in which she hates.

Life Story (As much details as possible) - Stephanie was born in District 12 along with her twin brother Kazdan. Her mother and father loved Kaz more than Stephanie, and she hates her mother and father for not giving enough love. But, she doesn't hates Kaz because he told her that he didn't want the special treatment.

Likes - Her brother, Evanescence, rock music, looking into fires.

Dislikes - her parents, coal mining, the Games

Normal Clothing - a simple black shirt and pants, leather shoes

Talents - fighting, running, thinking on her feet, singing

Weapon of Choice (bow and arrows, swords, knifes, spears, etc.) - two twin knifes (she loves the irony)

Fear - losing her brother, as for her mother and father, she doesn't give a shit

* * *

Name - Alexis Starbird

Nickname (optional and can be anything) - Alex, Al, Ally

District (look up) - District 7

Looks (Skin tone, eye color, hair color, etc.) - slightly tan skin, jade-green eyes, long golden blonde hair

Markings (tattoos, scars, etc.) - none

Age (12-18) - 15

Personality - Alex was a sweet and quiet girl. She pretty much hates fighting, but she will do what she has to do to live. She's falling for Kaz of District 12, and his twin sister Stephanie hates her for it.

Life Story (As much details as possible) - Alex was born into the merchant class of District 7, meaning that she had a lot more food than most people. Most people would loathing, but her sweetness and gentleness has won people over in time. She has a boyfriend back home, named David Blackjack, but she always had mixed feelings for him.

Likes - her home, Kaz, Paramore, David (somewhat)

Dislikes - fighting, violence, the Games, David (somewhat)

Normal Clothing - a jade-green shirt and tawny jeans

Talents - ax wielding, knowledge of trees and construction,

Weapon of Choice (bow and arrows, swords, knifes, spears, etc.) - double-bladed ax

Fear - dogs

* * *

**Me - Well, that's about it! That's all you have to do! Well, since I have two OCs who are doing this, and Sarah, Peyton, Tom and Kaz doing this, and there is 24 tributes… *does math on a calculator because I'm too lazy XD* I need 18 people! Remember, there has to be one girl and boy for each District!**

**BTW, Tom is going to be in District 11, Sarah is going to be in District 2, Peyton is going to be in District 1, and Kaz is going to be in District 12. So, I need one girl for District 1, a guy for District 2, both girl and guy for Districts 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10. I need the guy for District 11, and… that's it actually. Since Stephanie and Kaz are both District 12, that's it.**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
